Memory circuits, including, for example, dynamic random access memory (DRAM), are employed in a wide variety of devices and applications. As memory access time requirements are pushed faster and noise immunity requirements are increased, the design of memory circuit architectures to meet such requirements becomes significantly more challenging. Additionally, memory sizes requirements are continuously increasing, thereby exacerbating speed and noise immunity problems.
Various memory architectures have been proposed to meet certain design criteria, such as, for example, memory access time, often measured as latency. However, although these known memory architectures have had some successes at reducing memory latency, they have often achieved such a reduction in memory latency at the expense of other important design criteria, such as, for example, memory density, noise immunity, power consumption, etc., which are often mutually exclusive design characteristics in a given memory architecture.
Accordingly, there exists a need for a memory circuit that does not suffer from one or more of the problems exhibited by conventional memory architectures.